Visual receptive fields are studied by automated scanning techniques and by a feedback method, called Alopex, in which the response of a single cell is used to modify a stimulus pattern. These methods will be tried on receptive fields of retinal ganglion cells of rana pipiens. Some computer simulations and morphological studies using Golgi stains and a computer aided measuring system are carried out in an attempt to understand the structural basis of receptive fields.